Naru and Hina: Infinite Playlist
by Amaya de Inuzuka
Summary: Naruto y Hinata se conocen por accidente en un bar, por culpa de Sakura, la ex-novia celosa de Naruto. Ahora deben encontrar a la ebria Ino y a su banda favorita por todo Tokio. NaruHina. Malisímo summary, pero por favor, leánlo, y dénle una oportunidad :D


**Naru y Hina: Infinite Playlist**

**¡Hola! Espero que el titulo les haya agradado, en verdad, es un One-Shot, Universo Alterno. Es Naru/Hina un levisímo Sasu/Hina y otro leve Naru/Saku.**

**... Esto indica un corte de escena, es cuando Hinata y Naruto están separados y hacen diálogos al mismo tiempo.**

**Al final pondré el nombre de las canciones que aparecieron en el fic, por si quieren escucharlas.**

**Cambió el "ttebayo" por un ocasional "de veras". Sólo en algunas frases.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Situaciones levemente homosexuales, lenguaje grosero, universo alterno, un poco OOC, leve lemon, un poco Anti-Sakura, otro poco Anti-Sasuke.

**Sin más que decir por el momento, ¡Gracias por leer! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Uh, hola Sakura... Sé que te he estado llamando mucho, pero bueno, yo no quiero parecer acosador... Me quedo claro como rompimos, que dijimos muchas cosas malas que no debimos decir, y que no estuvo bien... ¿Oíste el nuevo disco que te grabé? Bueno es el último que te envió- dijo Naruto al telefóno, dejando su mensaje. En ese mismo instante, salió del quemador de su computadora un disco nuevo- Hmm... Más o menos... Bien, portate bien, haz algo divertido y pásatela genial...- apretó el botón que debería guardar su mensaje.

_Su mensaje de voz ha sido eliminado... _

-Carajo...- dijo suavemente el rubio, mirando su telefóno con cierto pesar. Suspiró y se acostó en su cama, pensando. Sakura era la última chica con la que había estado y en verdad, lo destrozo cuando lo dejó por otro sujeto. Aún tenía su cuarto lleno con fotos y retratos de ella. Cerró sus ojos y de pronto, oyó el sonido de unos botes cayendo.

-¡Hola, Naru!- gritó Sai desde abajo, sonriendo, levantando los botes de basura del piso- ¿¡Esto siempre está aquí!?- preguntó el pelinegro, viendo los botes.

-Si... Ahí ponemos la basura...- mencionó Naruto y bajó aún en boxers a la planta baja- ¿Que pasa, mis... "Puñeteros"?- preguntó, viendo el nuevo nombre de su banda. Sai le sonrió y le arrojó una camisa.

-¡Hoy vamos a tocar en Tokio, perra!- gritó el pelinegro, lanzandole una camisa negra con el logo "Puñeteros" a la cara- Hasta tenemos baterista- dijo Sai, emocionado.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién es?- preguntó, mirando a todos lados. Sai sonrió falsamente y le mostró una máquina de percusión.

Naruto se golpeó la frente al verla.

-No quiero ir... Me tomo un día de salud mental...- aclaró Naruto, sonriendo.

-¡Ya! Es tiempo de que consigas algo mejor...- dijo Sai y Yamato les habló desde el auto, sonriente.

-O a alguien...- dijo Yamato, con una sonrisa sagaz y rascando su nuca.

-No quiero a nadie- dijo Naruto de mala gana.

-¡Ya, Naru! Llevas semanas así y ya no da risa...- dijo Sai, serio.

-Se rieron cuando lloré 15 minutos al telefóno- les recriminó Naruto ciertamente enojado. Sai rió y Yamato igual.

-Fue divertido... Pero ya no da gracia- aseguró Yamato, sonriente.

-Uh, no saben lo dificíl que es ser heterosexual- comentó Naruto, sonriendo- Bien, vamos a Tokio a tocar...-terminó, feliz- ¡Pero yo voy a llevar mi propio auto, de veras!- aseguró, serio de nuevo.

-Vale, y ponte pantalones, por amor de Dios...- súplico Sai, subiendo a su camioneta, y de pronto se oyó el sonido particular de la radio siendo sintonizada.

_I Don't care... I love it.. ¡I love it!_

_...Esta noche, Where is Fluffly? Dará un concierto en Tokio, la primera pista es: Sigan a los conejos blancos... Uno no sabe a donde lo pueden guiar..._

-¡Perfecto! ¡Yeah, hoy en la noche veremos a Fluffly, tocaremos en un bar genial y encontraremos al amor de tu vida!- gritó Yamato, emocionado.

-¡Bien, bien, pero dejenme vestir'dattebayo!- gimió Naruto, subiendo a su habitación y pensando en que esa chica estaría a mil kilómetros a la redonda.

**\(*u*\) ~(*u*~) (/*o*)/**

_You wake up for the school, and you don't want to go... _

El débil tarareo de una voz aguda se oía por los corredores de la escuela. Ino se acercó por la espalda a Hinata y la asustó.

-¡Hey! Estoy en mi zona, en mi zona- dijo la peliazul, sonriendo, sin quitarse los audífonos.

-¿Que, que, que?- preguntó Ino, intentando quitarselos.

-En mi zona, en mi zona...- siguió Hinata, sonriente. Ino le quitó los audifónos y ambas rieron. Era la última clase y sólo querían ir a Tokio de fiesta.

-¡Hola, chicas!- saludó una pelirrosa a ambas- Miren, me envió otro- dijo, enseñando un disco con una caratúla genial. Hinata se sonrojó y se agachó, mirando el suelo e Ino sonrió.

-¿Porque nunca los guardas?- preguntó la rubia.

-Por Dios, es patético- se quejó Sakura arrojandolo a la basura y caminando hacia la salida- Maldición, me tengo que ir.

Ino miró a Hinata.

-No lo hagas- aconsejó la rubia, mirando a Hinata, quién sonrió y sacó el disco de la basura- ¡Hinata!

-Hey, hace las mejores mezclas del mundo- dijo la peliazul, sonriendo. Inó bufó enojada.

-Es increíble lo enamorada que estás de él...- dijo la rubia, torciendo los ojos. Hinata se sonrojó.

-¡N-no e-estoy enamorada de él!... S-sólo lo voy a poner en mi iPod- dijo la Hyuga, con el rostro rojo.

Ambas iban discutiendo esos detalles mientras caminaban hacia la salida de su prestigiosa escuela, donde tenían que ir uniformadas. Entonces, Ino saltó.

-¡Yeah! Temari dice que _Where is Fluffly? _tocará hoy en la noche- dijo, mirando a su telefono, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hinata de inmediato sonrió.

-¡Oh, será genial! Pero promete que no te vas a emborrachar y vas a dejarme sola en la noche...- pidió, con los ojos de un perrito tierno. Ino rió.

-¿Yo cuando he hecho eso?- preguntó la Yamanaka, sonriendo. Recibió una fría mirada por parte de Hinata- Vale, no lo haré.

-¡Hey, malditas!- les llamó la atención cierta pelirrosa. Ino sonrió con desgana y Hinata frunció el ceño levemente- Oí que _Who is Fluffly? _tocará hoy, en Tokio- dijo sonriente- Me encanta ese conjunto...

-D-de... hecho... Es _Where is Fluffly? _-la corrigió la Hyuga, sonrojada.

-Lo siento, _Tengopechosenormes, _me confundo a veces. En fin- soltó Sakura torciendo los ojos- Llevaré a un chico nuevo a ver a los "Puñeteros" en un bar.

-Hueles bien...- susurró Ino, intentendo aminorar la tensión. Sakura enseguida reaccionó.

-¿Verdad que sí?

-¿Que usas?- preguntó Hinata, evidentemente molesta. Odiaba los apodos que Sakura le ponía- _"Soy infiel" _de Coco Chanel?- con eso Sakura se enfureció.

-También hueles bien, _tetasdevaca, _tú usarás... Supongo que _"Mi papi es famoso"_ de Calvin Klain- tajó la de ojos jades. Ino se interpuso entre ambas.

-Ya, maldita sea. Ambas son bonitas- se quejó, tomando a Hinata por un brazo.

-Claro que no. En fin, adios- dijo Sakura, caminando hacia un auto cercano.

-¿Como la aguantas?- preguntó Hinata, enfadada y con sus mejillas rojas. Ino suspiró.

-Crecí con ella... No es una perra tan grande como aparenta- comentó, y luego le sonrió a Hinata coquetamente- Pero olvídalo... ¡Fluffly, Fluffly!- gritó a los cuatro vientos y Hinata sonrió y la acompaño en sus gritos. Ambas se fueron saltando a su departamento compartido.

**/(*o*)\ 7(*u*)7 ~(^w^~)**

-Vamos a Tokio- dijo Naruto- Enciende, por favor- súplico a su auto amarillo, un Yugo un tanto viejo- ¡Enciente, dattebayo!- gritó fuertemente, y golpeó el volante con sus manos. El auto se impulsó hacia atrás.

Y luego salió corriendo hacia adelante.

-¡Woah, Tokio, Fluffly, aquí voy!- gritó y tomó el camino para ir hacia la ciudad más grande del mundo.

Mientras el hacía eso, Hinata cuidaba que Ino no tuviera sexo con cualquier chico que se le parara enfrente.

-¡Hey, muñeca, luces bien!- le gritó un sujeto desde un auto a Ino. Hinata se quitó los audifonos y miró a Ino, quién había estado bebiendo desde hacia horas.

-¡No, precioso, tu luces bien!- le respondió, ya ebria.

Al menos, Hinata estaba acostumbrada.

**(/*u*/) (*o*)2 7(*u*7)**

_Forget, forget and Saku ¡Fuck you! I see you in the hell..._

Cantaba Yamato a todo pulmón. La canción era _"I see you" _y era escrita y dedicada sólo a Sakura, quién al parecer no entendía la indirecta. Se movía al compas de la música, mientras sonreía falsamente. En la multitud, cerca a ella, estaba Hinata, quién también oía la música.

Ino miró al chico que Hinata se estaba comiendo con los ojos. Era un rubio de ojos azules, el bajista.

-Eres una perra pervertida- le dijo la rubia a Hinata, quién se sonrojó.

-¿¡Y-yo!?- preguntó, conmocionada.

-¡Claro! Te lo estás follando con los ojos- dijo Ino, mirando al rubio y a Hinata alternativamente.

-¡N-no...! N-no p-puedes vio-violar a nadie con los ojos- se explicó Hinata, separando un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

-Claro que sí, tu lo haces...- dijo Ino.

-P-pero.. Míralo... En definitiva es gay- dijo Hinata, sonriendo un poco.

-Claro que no. Se viste fatal y tiene un corte de cabello del carajo- repuso Ino, mirando que la banda acabó con la canción- Ups, aquí viene- casi gritó la rubia, dandole un golpe de cadera y arrojandola enfrente del rubio.

-Y-yo... Yo... Gomen- dijo la joven, quitandose del camino. Naruto también se disculpó y ambos caminaron.

-Que aburrida. Yo me voy- dijo Ino, ya ebria, caminado hacia unos chicos que estaban cerca de ella. Entonces, Sakura arremetió.

-¡Hola Hinata!- saludó falsamente, presentandole a un chico- Este es Kankuro, y va a la universidad. Oye, Kankuro, ¿no tienes amigos a los que Hinata podría gustarles? Ya sabes, en la universidad se empiezan a fijar en lo lista que eres y no tanto en tus enormes y grotescos pechos...- dijo falsamente alegre.

-Y-yo... Yo vine con mi n-novio...- repuso Hinata, visiblemente sonrojada.

-Claro, entonces ve con él- la retó Sakura, inteligente.

_Perra_

-Claro... Iré con él...- susurró Hinata, caminando hacia Naruto, quién permanecía en la barra hablando con un par de chicos. Naruto se percató de su prescencia.

-¿Hola?- preguntó, viendo a la chica.

-H-hola... Y-yo nunca te pediría esto si no lo necesitara, pero ¿podrías fingir que eres mi novio p-por... 5 minutos?

-¿Qué?- preguntó, pero Sakura se acercaba.

-Sólo sigueme la corriente- susurró Hinata, tomando su mano.

-¿Es ese perdedor?- dijo Sakura, a nadie en especial, y rió muchisímo, mientras veía la escena. De pronto, Hinata, en un ataque de adrenalina, besó a Naruto, quién a los pocos segundos le correspondió.

Eso le dolió a Sakura, mientras Yamato, Sai y el chico pelirrojo desconocido los miraban con sorpresa.

-Es la indicada- dijo Sai, mirando la escena- Naru va a superar a la fea Sakura enseguida- comentó mientras miraba como se separaban.

-¿Como se conocieron?- preguntó Sakura enseguida, sin importarle parecer entrometida.

-V-vamos al mismo dentista... El... el doctor Mann... Manno Mannowitts...- susurró la peliazul, mientras Sakura se iba impresionada.

-¿H-hey, oíste mi disco?

-Espera ¿tú conoces a Sakura?

-Claro, yo estuve con ella por 6 meses...

-¿Eres el _Naru _de Sakura? Agh, por Kami-sama- se quejó Hinata, caminando hacia Ino, quién se besaba con un desconocido.

-¡Ino!- chilló Hinata, sonrojada- B-besé las sobras de Sakura- comentó mientras la rubia se separaba de ella- Carajo- murmuró, enojada.

Ino se separó del sujeto y cayó irremediablemente al suelo, dandose de trasero contra el mismo. Lloriqueó un poco.

-Oye, te ayudó- dijo Naruto, sonriente.

-G-gracias- murmuró Hinata, sonriente y con sus mejillas rojas- Muchas gracias...

-¿Estás enojada conmigo, Hini?- preguntó Ino, casi llorando y con sus ojos rojos.

-No, Ino, no estoy enojada contigo- suspiró Hinata tomandola de una parte de su cadera mientras Naruto la tomaba de la otra.

-H-hey, tienes un corte baratou de cabello- le dijo Ino a Naruto, mientras la cargaban hacia su auto.

-Esta ebria, y dice cosas raras'ttebayo- le mencionó Naruto a Hinata mientras Sakura se interponia en su camino.

-¡Hola Naru! Quería saber si podrías llevarme a casa, tu sabes, ni Kankuro ni yo tenemos transporte...- dijo la joven, ante la mirada átonita de Naruto.

-Lo siento, Sakura, hoy vamos llenos- dijo Hinata, sin dejar que su voz o sus labios se equivocaran.

-Pero...- se apresuró a contestar la Haruno.

-No hay lugar para ti hoy- tajó Hinata, forzando a Naruto a caminar con ella, aún cargando a Ino con un esfuerzo mutuo, y apartando a Sakura del camino.

-Kankuro, los vamos a seguir- le comentó maldosamente la chica de pelo rosa.

Llegaron a ese pequeño Yugo, y acomodaron a Ino en el asiento trasero. Hinata miró como Naruto intentaba encender su auto, sin obtener resultados. Suspiró, una noche en Tokio y ya estaba envuelta en varios problemas.

-¡Hola!- gritó Sai desde afuera, desde una gran camioneta semi-nueva, muy parecida a la "Máquina del Misterio" sólo que pintada de una forma diferente.

-Ellos...-murmuró Naruto, cabizbajo, pero sabiendo que no se los quitaría de encima.

-Bien, Yamato, yo voy a hablar con Naru, tú pon presentable a la chica, y tu mi amigo, ayudame a arreglar la camioneta- dijo Sai, marcando su plan.

Fue caminando hacia la ventana de Hinata, y la tocó suavemente, mientras el pelirrojo extraño pasaba corriente al auto de Naruto.

-Preciosa, Yamato necesita tu ayuda en la camioneta- le dijo y Hinata miró interrogante a Naruto. Él sonrió y asintió, y acto seguido, Hinata salió del auto.

**(7*o*)/ /(*u*)\ \(*o*7)**

-Buenas noches, señorita- dijo Yamato, mirando a Hinata, quién entró a la parte trasera de la camioneta- Quisiera tratar un tema contigo.

-¿Q-que pasa?- preguntó, sonrosada.

-Te vimos besar a Naruto y eres la elegida. Hemos decidido que lo vas a salvar- dijo Yamato y mientras hablaba, sacó de un baúl un par de ropa interior, la miró, y la introdujo de nuevo- Lo ayudarás con Sakura.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Hinata, mirando lo que Yamato hacía.

-No somos fans de su horrenda ex-novia que él no ha superado- murmuró Yamato, sacando de ese baúl un sostén morado- Ponte esto...

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó Hinata, mirando lo que Yamato le ofrecía.

-Amiga, se ve que traes un sostén deportivo que aprieta tus pechos y te hace ver un poco plana- le dijo Yamato, sonriendo.

-No traigo un sostén deportivo- murmuró Hinata, mirando la prenda que Yamato le ofrecía.

-Por favor. Todas somos señoritas aquí- bromeó Yamato mientras le extendía la prenda. Hinata sonrió y accedió.

**...**

-Vamos, Naruto, sabes que será divertido- dijo Sai sonriendo- Vas con ella a buscar a Fluffly y nosotros llevamos a la borracha a casa- le comentó.

-Apenas la conozco, no creo que funcioné- murmuró Naruto.

-Por dios ¿que podría salir mal?- comentó Sai, y Naruto sonrió.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo haré, de veras- sonrió Naruto y Sai le alzó un pulgar con una de sus sonrisas falsas. Ambos salieron de la camioneta, a decir verdad, se estaban sofocando, el espacio era muy pequeño.

No contaban con que la ebria Ino cerraría todas las puertas del auto en su ausencia.

**...**

-T-terminé- dijo Hinata, botando su antiguo sostén, dos tallas menores a las que necesitaba, al baúl de Yamato. El castaño estaba contra una esquina de la camioneta, tapandose los ojos.

-Perfecto. Te ves mejor que con ese aplanador de pechos- la elogió Yamato.

-Uh, Yamato, no... No creo que sea una buena idea- dijo Hinata, sonrojada.

-Vamos, Hina, Naru es un genial tipo, sólo necesita un empujoncito. Te aseguro que vale el sostén- le comentó, mientras Hinata reía divertida- Él te necesita. Corre, necesitamos ver a Fluffly.

Tan pronto salió del auto, Hinata vió que Ino estaba tendida en medio del auto, con todas las puertas cerradas y un montón de gente, entre ellos Naruto y Sai, gritandole para que abriera desde dentro del auto. Hinata se acercó a ella, pasando por entre la gente.

**Ino POV**

Todos me gritan. ¿Porque me gritan? ¿Están enojados conmigo? ¿Porque? Yo quiero silencio sólo quiero dormir. No se dondé está Hinata. Ella siempre me prepara un sandwich de pavo después de ir a una fiesta.

Mira, ese chico se ve sexy. Uh, me da vueltas la cabeza. Todos están pegados contra el vidrio y me gritan. Yo les grito que se callen. Ahí están ese sujeto que Hinata se estaba violando con los ojos. Y a su lado su amigo raro... Miren ahí viene Hinata. Yuju, ah una mosca esta en el vidrio, es tan genial verla, se oye Bzzz, bzzz...

-¡Ino, maldita perra, abre la puerta!- me grita.

-¡Hinata, diles que se callen!- ya me duelen los oídos.

-¡Vamos, como practicamos, como practicamos!- me gritó, y yo reaccioné. Intenté abrir el seguro, wiiii, se sentía increíble.

-Vamos, vamos-susurraba Hinata y yo lo abrí. Fue tan genial, pero seguía mareada.

Esos chicos raros que vimos tocar en el bar me cargaron. ¿Porque me cargaban? ¿Hinata? Quiero mi sandwich de pavo. Mientras me cargaban me golpearon la cabeza contra una puerta. Fue tan raro... Me metieron a una camioneta. Seguí masticando mi chicle hasta que me dí cuenta.

¡Me estaban secuestrando!

¡Hinata!

**Fin Ino POV**

-Listo. La borracha está en la camioneta- dijo Sai, mirando a Naruto y a Hinata- Nos vamos, nos llaman cuando encontremos a Fluffly- terminó con una sonrisa.

-Descuida, está en buenas manos'ttebayo- le aconsejó Naruto a Hinata, quién suspiró.

-¡Si le tocan un pelo, los mato!- les amenazó la peliazul. Después entraron al pequeño auto amarillo del rubio.

-Bien, ¿a donde vamos?- preguntó el rubio, mirando el camino frente a su nariz.

-Supongo que a un lugar de por aquí ¿no? Debemos buscar a Fluffly, el concierto es hasta muy tarde y deberíamos matar un poco de tiempo- murmuró Hinata, viendo todo pasar frente a sus ojos a gran velocidad.

-No tartamudeaste- comentó sorprendido el rubio.

-Etto... Es fácil... Ino-san dice que es porque soy Dandere y sólo le hablo a las personas con quién me siento en confianza- dijo Hinata, volteando a ver timídamente a Naruto.

-Eso me hace especial- comentó Naruto con orgullo, mirando a Hinata y luego miró hacía el pequeño escote que había en su camisa roja, debajo de ese suéter café. ¿Era su imaginación o se le veían los pechos muchisímo más grandes?

-O-oye... No me mires así- se quejó Hinata, mirando a Naruto. El se sonrojó y se estacionó un segundo, en un alto.

-¡Hey! ¿Es un taxi?- preguntó un chico a ambos, y sin recibir respuesta, entró bruscamente al auto junto con una chica. Tan pronto entraron, dieron ordenes de ir a un centro nocturno muy lejano.

Mientras el y su chica se toqueteaban y besaban en la parte trasera, Naruto intentaba hablar con Hinata.

-Así que... ¿donde vas a estudiar?- preguntó el rubio, nervioso.

-Tengo un puesto en una universidad en Kyoto, pero también tengo un trabajo esperandome aquí...- susurró Hinata- Debo decidirme pronto, porque tengo que reclamar el puesto en la universidad mañana a las 4 de la tarde...

-Yo voy a estudiar música en una universidad cerca de Kyoto... Como a una hora- comentó Naruto, mientras que la chica en el auto trasero gemía.

-Uh, sería... Sería muy lindo conocer a alguien que esté cerca de mí...- murmuró Hinata y los chicos de la parte trasera gimieron al mismo tiempo.

Naruto se estacionó enfrente de un lujoso centro dondé tocaba una banda, y carraspeó un poco.

-Última parada- les semi-gritó- Bien amigos, afuera.

-Gracias ¿cuanto te debo?- preguntó el chico, sacando la cartera de su bolsillo.

-Ehh... 20 yenes- respondió Naruto, mirando como se bajaban- Quieránse amigos...- murmuró. El disco que estaba sonando en su reproductor se paró y sonó su voz a punto de llorar.

_¡Te superé Sakura! *Lloriqueo* ¡Te superé! Ya no tengo dolor... *Lloriqueo* ¡Vuelve, a mí, Sakura!_

El quitó el disco de inmediato, y miró el rostro confundido de Hinata.

-¿Podemos reírnos de esto'ttebayo?- le preguntó a la chica, quién sonrió muy levemente y suspiró.

-Gomenasai... Debo ir al baño- dijo Hinata, bajando y caminando hacia el centro nocturno. La chica que estaba ahí, saludó a Hinata animosamente y la dejó entrar por enfrente de los chicos que llevaban ahí horas.

-Maldición...- dijo Naruto, después de ver la escena y se volteó hacia el asiento trasero. Con un pequeño atomizador, y un pañuelo blanco, limpió los restos de ciertos fluidos que los antiguos pasajeros habían dejado hacía unos pocos segundos.

**...**

Hinata entró al baño, confundida. Sacó su telefóno y le marcó a Ino.

-Por favor, contesta, contesta...- súplico, entrando a la única cabina que había en el baño. Miró a una pared y vió un conejo blanco pintado con una especie de labial.

-¿Uh?...- se preguntó la joven, viendo la pared, y luego vió otro conejo blanco. Los siguió hasta llegar a una dirección.

_Tokio Center Play 12:00 Madrugada Fluffly Live_

Salió corriendo de ahí, cerrando su telefóno de golpe. Al llegar a la calle, vió a Naruto, quién estaba a punto de preguntar que pasaba.

-¡Tengo una pista!- le gritó Hinata y lo tomó de la mano, hacia su auto- ¡No me vas a creer!- exclamó, sonrojada.

**(7*o*)/ /(*u*)\ \(*o*7)**

-Óye, a mi me gustaba el nombre de "Sandwich Apestoso"- dijo Yamato, algo enojado.

-¿Que hay de "Dolor En La Entrepierna" Me gustaba ese nombre- comentó Sai, conduciendo hacia la casa de Ino y Hinata.

-¿"Bolas Profundas"? Ese es genial- murmuró Yamato, con el pelirrojo a su lado.

-Tocan bien, ese es el punto- comentó el chico desconocido.

-Quiero comer.

-¿Y quién cuida a la ebria?- preguntó Sai, ante la petición de Yamato.

-No se va a salir corriendo de la camioneta- murmuró el pelirrojo.

_One... 21 guns... Leave up your arms... _

-Perfecto. Mira, ahí hay una barra de sushi- dijo Yamato. Sai cedió y los tres fueron a la barra de Sushi, dejando a Ino sola.

Que curioso. La ebria inofensiva salió corriendo de la camioneta.

**\(*u*\) ~(*u*~) (/*o*)/**

Naruto iba en un silencio incómodo con Hinata. Después de escuchar lo que le grabó a Sakura, se preguntaba si eso iba a resultar.

-¿Sakura y tú son amigas?- preguntó Naruto, un tanto incómodo. No tenía otra pregunta que hacer.

-No... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Que veías en Sakura?

-Bueno, ella era lista y hermosa...

-Yo la podría usar de hilo dental- susurró Hinata, pero logró ser oída por Naruto.

-¿Así hablas de tu amiga?- preguntó Naruto, ciertamente enojado. Hinata cerró sus ojos aguantando el llanto.

-Detente. Me voy sola- dijo Hinata.

-¡Claro, te enojaste! Ahora yo soy el malo'ttebayo- semi-gritó Naruto, parando en seco. Hinata se bajó, y fue seguida por él- ¿Yo soy el malo, eh? ¡Maldición! Yo no habló mal de mis amigos...

-¡Cállate!- gritó Hinata, enojada.

-¡Sakura nunca me habló de su gran amiga Hinata, pero me habló de una chica frívola y anti-social que le tenía envidia! ¿Y adivina qué? ¡Resulta que era una perra'ttebayo!- gritó Naruto, totalmente enloquecido.

-¿Quieres bailar? ¡Bailemos, hijo de puta!- gritó Hinata, golpeandolo con fuerza en su cuello- ¡YO NO LE TENGO ENVIDIA!- gritó, ya a punto de las lágrimas y con sus mejillas rojas. Naruto se ahogaba y se tomó el cuello, con dolor.

-¡No, amigo, no le tiene envidia!- gritó un ciclista a Naruto, quién se sentó en la acera, viendo a Hinata alejarse para buscar un taxi.

_I will follow you into the dark... No blinding light or tunels..._

Entonces, su telefóno sonó, al ritmo de Death Cab For Cutie. Lo tomó y contestó la llamada de Sai.

_-¡Hola Naru! ¿Que tal todo?- _

-Bien hasta que ella me extranguló-

_-Que sexy... Pero tenemos un problema, amigo, la borracha se bajó del auto, y no la encontramos. Tan sólo bajamos a comer algo..._

-¿¡Perdieron a una chica en la ciudad más grande del mundo!?- preguntó Naruto, molesto.

_-No es tan grave. Tan sólo... Dile a la salvadora que perdimos a su amiga. Los vemos enfrente de la 234 ¿ok?_

Naruto suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Se tragó su orgullo y caminó hacia Hinata, quién estaba bastante molesta aún.

-Hinata...- murmuró, con pena. La chica lo volteó a ver furiosa- Perdieron a tu amiga...

Entonces, Hinata olvidó todo su enojo para convertirlo a preocupación.

**\(*u*\) ~(*u*~) (/*o*)/**

-¿Que pasa, chicos?- preguntó el pelirrojo al mirar acercarse a Hinata y Naruto a la camioneta.

-¡Perdieron a Ino, tontos!- rugió la peliazul, furiosa.

-Sólo salimos a comer. Vamos, esta borracha, no llegará muy lejos- le dijo Sai a Hinata con una de sus sonrisas falsas.

-Vamos a buscar a Ino por toda Tokio- supiró Hinata molesta- Maldición...

Entraron a la camioneta y gritaron a todo pulmón, con la mayor fuerza que podrían.

-¡INO!

-¡INO!

-¡INO!

-¿¡DONDE TE METISTE, INO!?

Hinata iba en la camioneta en el asiento trasero. Iban con varios topes en el camino, y la batería ahí guardada la golpeaba cada cierto tiempo. Cuando Sai frenó en seco, para evitar atropellar a alguien, golpeó a Hinata en la cabeza con varias de las partes del instrumento.

-¿¡Porqué tienen una batería si no tienen baterísta, pendejos malparidos!?- gritó, ya presa de la furia total. Eso intimidó mucho a Naruto, quién pensaba que era timída y tartamuda, pero en cierta forma era algo que le gustaba de ella.

-¡Yeah, tenemos nombre!- dijo Yamato al oír las palabras de Hinata- ¡Pendejos Malparidos!- gritó junto con Sai.

Naruto suspiró. Gracias a Hinata tenía un nombre muy, pero muy extraño para su banda.

-Pensar que me pierdo a Fluffly por esto...- dijo la Hyuga, ciertamente desilusionada.

-¿¡Qué!?- preguntó Sai, frenando en seco.

-Encontramos una pista para Fluffly'ttebayo- dijo Naruto, sonriente, pero parecía igual de desilusionado que Hinata.

-¡Vayamos!- gritó Sai, sonriente.

-Claro que no. Tenemos que encontrar a la chica que perdieron- repuso Naruto, con la nobleza saliendo de su voz.

-Por Dios, Hina ¿alguna idea de donde pueda estar Ino?- preguntó Sai, serio como siempre.

-Bueno... Supongo que puede ir a casa, y para eso debe tomar un autobus- dijo la Hyuga, pensativa. Sai la miró.

-Vamos para la estación de autobuses.

**/(*o*)\ 7(*u*)7 ~(^w^~)**

**Ino POV**

¡Me escapé de los que me secuestraron! Woah, fue increíble. Ahora trato de convencer al señor enfrente mío de que me deje ir a casa.

-Yo no tengo 34 yenes...

-¿Cuanto tienes?- me pregunta. Yo sacó mi cartera, casi siempre Hinata traía el dinero.

Lo conté. 1, 5 ,60, 30, 15...

-Tengo 2 yenes...- le digo sonriendo al señor. El me mira muy serio ¿Estaba enojado?

-No vas a llegar a casa con ese dinero- me dice el señor.

-Por favor... He tenido una noche muy difícil... Me secuestraron- le confieso- Hablaban de bolas profundas. Suena divertido, pero fue per-tur-ba-dor...- le digo. Estonces estornudo y mi chicle sale volando hacia la ventana de servició. Fue tan gracioso, me reí y lo agarré.

El señor pone cara de asco y cierra la ventana.

Me siento al lado de un chico que tiene un plato de esos que tienen tapa en sus manos. Lo miró, era muy lindo. Le sonrió.

-¡Hola! Yo soy Inooo.

El me mira.

-No tienes que decirme tu nombre si no quieres... Tuve una noche horrible, y necesito a mi Hinata... Deberías conocer a Hinata... Hinata le cae bien a todos... Y después de las fiestas, me hace un sandwich de pavo...- me di cuenta de lo terrible de mi situación entonces... ¡Hinata!- Y quizá ya nunca vuelva a casa y nunca coma mi sandwich de pavo...- le digo, llorando.

Él abre su plato y me mira con cierta duda.

-¿Es eso un sandwich de pavo?- le preguntó. El asiente y me acerca el plato.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias!- le digo, tomando una mitad. Quería comer el delicioso sandwich, y le doy mi chicle para que lo sostuviera. Pero me dieron unas nauseas horrendas, e intentó morder mi sandwich de nuevo. Pero no, tenía que ir a vomitar. Le quitó mi chicle y voy corriendo al baño.

Vomité en la primera taza que encontré. Entonces mi telefóno suena ¡Si! era Hinataa... Lo agarré y me dan ganas de llorar, la quiero mucho. Pero lo tomó mal y se me cae a la taza del baño, y cuando abró la boca para gritar, se me cayó el chicle.

Miré y no hay nadie. Entonces metó mi mano y saco el telefono.

_-Ino, ¡Ino! ¿Donde estás, Ino? _

-H-hinata, quiero mi sandwich... Y-y se me cayó mi chicle ¡Yo quiero mi chicle!

_-Ino, por favor, dime donde estás... _

Una señora con su carrito iba pasando. Escuchaba música, era rara, pero sigo hablando con Hinata.

_You tell me what you want what you really really want..._

Entonces, Hinata me dejó de hablar. Me siento en el suelo, casi llorando y meto mi mano a la taza de nuevo y saco mi chicle. Me lo meto a la boca.

Uh, amo tanto a mi chicle.

**Fin Ino POV**

**(7*o*)/ /(*u*)\ \(*o*7)**

-Diablos... Ino cortó la llamada y no escuché nada por la música- dijo Hinata, malhumorada. "Pendejos Malparidos" sonrieron y Sai se dirigió a Hinata.

-¡Música! Entonces debe estar en Tokio Center Play, esperando por Fluffly, divertida y sana. Vamos, vayamos ahí para poder cuidar de la hermosa Ino- dijo Sai, sonriendo falsamente. Hinata suspiró y todos la miraron.

-Bien... Vamos a Tokio Center Play...- gruñó la Hyuga, y luego fue arrastrada hacia afuera por los 3 chicos que la veneraban y seguida por Naruto. En ese instante, tan pronto se fueron, Ino salió del baño, sosteniendo su chaqueta negra, a causa del calor que sentía.

**/(*o*)\ 7(*u*)7 ~(^w^~)**

Estaban en la entrada de Tokio Center Play. Había una larga hilera esperando por Fluffly, y los chicos no querían formar parte de esa hilera. Hinata se dirigió alegremente hacía el hombre que estaba al control del ingreso de personas.

-¡Hola! ¿Como estas?

-Hola, luces bien, Hin- dijo el hombre y la dejó entrar, junto con sus acompañantes. Era la segunda vez que Naruto veía eso. Tan pronto entraron, decidió preguntar.

-¿Eres famosa en _YouTube _o algo por el estilo?- preguntó el rubio, sorprendido. Hinata sonrió levemente.

-Soy hija... Hija de alguien...- dijo la joven. Buscaba con la mirada a Ino, pero no la hallaba. Entonces fue jalada a la pista por Naruto.

-¿Sabes que cuando escribieron esta canción esperaban que bailaran así?- preguntó Naruto, moviendosé ritmicamente, pero muy raro. Hinata sonrió y se movió juntó con él, sonrojada- Este paso se llama "La sacudida"- le dijo, tomando su cabello y desordenandolo. Hinata rió e hizo lo mismo con él.

Se estaba divirtiendo. Nunca había bailado así con Sakura, porque ella creía que era patético. Pero Hinata era diferente. Ella era genial. Estaba viendo a la verdadera Hinata, la que era la chica de sus sueños.

Entonces, alguien jaló a Hinata lejos de Naruto.

-¡Hola! No sabía que estabas aquí...- dijo un pelinegro sonriente, besando a Hinata con fuerza delante de Naruto. Auch.

-H-hola... H-hola Sa-sasuke...- murmuró Hinata, más roja que un tomate. El rubio suspiró, defraudado. Ahora sabía lo que ella había sentido cuando el habló de Sakura tan intenso o cuando la llamó "perra".

-Hey, Hinata viene conmigo- dijo Naruto, muy enojado. Sasuke lo miró con cierta burla.

-Claro... Ustedes son "Los puñeteros"? Suenan bien, pero necesitan un baterista, idiota, y su máquina no funciona- le cortó Sasuke, tomando a Hinata de un brazo.

-Y ustedes necesitan ritmo.. Y-y... Letras...- alcanzó a murmurar Naruto mientras Sai lo jalaba de la mano para evitar peleas.

La música paró de pronto, y Sasuke abrazó a Hinata por detrás, mientras que le quitaba su suéter café. ¿Acaso eran novios?

_Tonight... We are young... _

-Y ahora... Lo que estaban esperando... Chicos y chicas, aquí viene ¡L-loVe, V-VeLo!- gritó el presentador. Era una trampa. Otra ingeniosa trampa de Fluffly.

-Agh, carajo...- susurró Sasuke- ¿A donde quieres ir, Hina?- le preguntó a la Hyuga, quién se encogió en su lugar. Todo el lugar se vaciaba.

-Y-yo... Yo me tengo que ir... Con mis amigos-alcanzó a decir Hinata mientras se separaba de Sasuke, sin importarle el frío que hacía o que él sonriera maliciosamente al verla partir.

-Descuiden, Suigetsu, Juugo- les dijo al peliblanco con dentadura de tiburón y al de cabello naranja que lo acompañaban- Yo sé que volverá en un par de horas... Y grabaremos nuestro disco.

**(/*u*/) (*o*)2 7(*u*7)**

Hinata caminó hacia la camioneta, tapandosé los brazos del frío. Naruto la miró, con cierto recelo, pero alegre de que regresara sin ese teme de Sasuke.

-¿Tienes frío?- le preguntó a la chica, y sin esperar respuesta, le dio su chaqueta de gasolinero, que tenía el apellido "Uzumaki" grabado en ella. Hinata le sonrió, Naruto llevaba una sudadera azul obscuro debajo de esa chaqueta.

-D-debemos buscar a Ino- murmuró Hinata y caminó hacia la camioneta. Dentro de ella, hicieron planes, sin tomar en cuenta que estaban siendo seguidos por Sakura y su acompañante, Kankuro, quienes esperaban entrar a Tokio Center Play.

-Tenemos que ir con esos idiotas- semi-gritó Sakura parando un taxi y subiendose al asiento trasero- ¡Siga a esa camioneta!- ordeno cuando vió que la camioneta se movía hacia enfrente y aceleraba. Esa perra de Hinata no se llevaría a su idiota ex.

-¿Sakura? ¿Porque los seguimos?- le preguntó Kankuro, pero Sakura tragó saliva.

-Aquí yo soy la única que habla, Kankuro- le cortó la pelirrosa muy enfadada.

**(/*u*/) (*o*)2 7(*u*7)**

-¿A donde vamos?- preguntó Sai, mirando a Hinata con curiosidad.

-Bien, hay gente que come en los mismos lugares ¿cierto?- preguntó la chica, sonriente.

-Claro...- dijo Yamato, pensativo. ¿Ino era una ebria que comía en varios lugares?.

-Bueno.. Ino vomita en los mismos lugares. Vamos a la tienda de 24 hrs. cerca de la iglesia del centro- les dijo Hinata- Cada que venimos a Tokio, ella vomita ahí.

Sai sonrió falsamente y Yamato hizo un gesto de asco. Naruto suspiró y miró a Hinata. Esa chaqueta se le veía increíble.

Mientras ellos iban hacia la tienda, iban perseguidos por una furiosa pelirrosa que ignoraba al castaño a su lado que trataba de manosearla.

Sakura Haruno, no dejaría ser feliz a Naruto. Y muchisímo menos a la maldita de Hinata.

**(/*u*/) (*o*)2 7(*u*7)**

Se estacionaron enfrente de la tienda que Hinata había descrito. Era pequeña y muy extraña. La joven salió corriendo del auto, y entró a la tienda. Naruto sacó un chocolate que tenía en el bolsillo de su camisa, lo destapó y lo mordió.

-Hey, Naruto...-lo llamó Sai. Naruto lo miró.

-¿Que pasa?- le preguntó el rubio, sonriente.

-He visto como la miras...- dijo el pelinegro, sonriendole a Naruto, quién alzó una ceja.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó el rubio, levemente sonrojado.

-Hum... Deja te lo explicó...- susurró Sai, mirando la mano de Naruto- ¡Ah! Los Beatles...- le dijo, sonriente. Naruto lo miró, aún comiendo su chocolate.

-¿Que hay con ellos? Son excelentes- le repuso el rubio. Sai suspiró y tomó su mano con fuerza.

-_I Want To Hold Your Hand.. _Su primer sencillo, totalmente brillante- le dijo el chico, y Naruto empezó a entender- Otros grupos queremos hablar de dolor, sexo o la frustración de estar vivos... Pero ellos captaron lo importante... _I Want To Hold Your Hand, _mejor dicho, _Quiero tomarte de la mano_ es la canción del amor más puro...

Naruto le sonrió. Una pareja de lesbianas los miró tomados de la mano, y ellas le sonrieron, enseñando sus manos unidas también.

-De acuerdo. Tomaré la mano de Hinata, pero no la tuya- le dijo el chico, apartando su mano de la de Sai, quién le dedicó una sonrisa falsa.

**...**

-¡Ay, no, no de nuevo!- dijo un hombre de lentes al mirar a Hinata entrar. La joven sonrió, y nego con la cabeza, preocupada- La última vez me tarde una hora en limpiar- Entonces, Hinata se percató de que el hombre limpiaba vómito de los helados. Suspiró.

-¿E-ella... Ya estuvo aquí?- preguntó la Hyuga. El hombre asintió y siguió con su repugnante labor. Hinata volteó para ver si por ahí estaba Naruto, pero se encontró con la desagradable vista de una pelirrosa entrando a la tienda.

-¡Hey!- le gritó la chica al verla. Intentó fingir que no la oía, pero Sakura llegó hasta ella y le tomó el hombro de mala gana y con más fuerza de la necesaria. ¡Odiaba que la tocarán así, en especial Sakura!

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó, intentando sonar molesta, pero en verdad, sonó deprimida.

-Te voy a hablar sobre Naruto. ¿Él te gusta?

-Eso no creo que te importe- dijo Hinata, ya nerviosa. Sakura tomó un pedazo de apio y se lo iba comiendo mientras caminaba.

-Oh, claro que me importa. Digo, cuando lo dejé lloró. Ya había hecho a otros llorar, pero a él lo rompí totalmente- dijo la chica, caminando hacia la caja y Hinata la siguió- En verdad tengo miedo de que te acuestes con él y no pase nada. Dicen que no puedes tener orgamos- dijo la Haruno pagando el apio.

-¡O-oye!- semi-gritó Hinata, con las mejillas rojas- ¡Y-yo... Yo puedo tenerlos!-murmuró mientras que Sakura la miraba con expresión de burla.

-Ha, claro...

-¿Como puedes saber que los tienes cuando los tienes?- preguntó con inocencia la chica. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Uno lo sabe, hija- le dijo un sujeto raro a Hinata, quién se sonrojó y suspiró. El telefóno de Sakura sonó.

-¡Hola Ino!- saludó la joven y Hinata abrió sus ojos claros.

-¡Pasamela!

Sin protestar, Sakura le dió el telefóno a la Hyuga.

-¡Ino!

-Hola Hinata, estoy en una iglesia... Es tan grande y religiosa y hermosa...- oyó murmurar a Ino del otro lado de la línea- Estoy mirando a Jesús... Es mucho más alto de lo que dicen... Y hay un monaguillo sin pantalones ¡Hey! ¿Porque no tienes pantalones?- preguntó la joven, sorprendida. Hinata se palmeó la frente.

-¡No, no Ino, quedate donde estas!

-No puedo, Hini... Debo seguir a Jesús...- gritó Ino al otro lado de la línea. Hinata suspiró y salió, no sin antes devolverle el telefóno a Sakura.

-¡Maldita sea! Somos budistas, no creemos en Jesús- se quejó Hinata, caminando hacia la puerta, y saliendo al encuentro de sus amigos.

La pelirrosa puso su lengua en la mejilla, en un gesto más que odioso, y después de unos segundos, decidió ponerle fin a NaruHina.

Entró al taxi que compartía con Kankuro y le habló al taxista muy rudamente.

-Busqué un Yugo amarillo, lo más rápido posible...- pidió, con apuro.

**(/*u*/) (*o*)2 7(*u*7)**

-Dijo que estaba en una iglesa- murmuró Hinata, ciertamente desilusionada- Hay varias iglesias en Tokio...- comentó la chica, mirando a los jóvenes.

-Bueno, ¿que te dijo sobre la iglesia?- preguntó Sai, y Hinata lo miró con duda.

-Que estaba Jesús y un monaguillo sin pantalones- explicó Hinata, sin estar del todo convencida de sus propias palabras. Yamato sonrió.

-¡La Fiesta Navideña de Orgullo Homosexual Musical!- murmuró el castaño, sorprendiendo a todos. Sai le sonrió.

-¡Cierto!

-Pero no estamos en épocas de Navidad, estoy seguro, de veras- repuso Naruto, y los chicos lo miraron con cierta expresión de enojo.

-¡Los gays no necesitan una fecha para cantar!- exclamó Sai- Tenemos música en el alma...- murmuró ciertamente herido. Naruto rió.

-Bueno, llevamos a esa iglesia homosexsical- bromeó Naruto y Sai asintió, sonriendo falsamente, poniendo el auto en marcha- Son las 2 de la mañana, Diablos- dijo mirando su telefóno con una sonrisa en su rostro. Hinata lo miró y le sonrió, agredecida de que la obscuridad ocultara su sonrojo.

**(7*o*)/ /(*u*)\ \(*o*7)**

Entraron a la "iglesia" de la que Sai habló. No era sino un bar adaptado por fuera, para que así lo pareciera. Un par de hombres vestidos con falda, estaban en el escenario, cantando un villancico navideño. De inmediato Naruto notó que los chicos los miraban, en especial a él. Y las chicas no dejaban de seguir a Hinata.

Buscaron a Ino por todo ese enome bar, sin encontrar nada. Ni siquera una pista de ella. Hinata estaba a punto de pedir que se fueran para buscar en otra iglesia cuando el primer acto acabó y el árbol de Navidad se abrió por la mitad, dejando ver que en el centro tenía a una ebria y risueña Ino que cantaba.

-¡Woah! ¡Feliz Navidad!- gritó, ante todos.

-¡I-ino!-alcanzó a gritar Hinata, y la rubia la volteo a ver, encantada de ver a su amiga.

-¡Oh, Hini! ¡Feliz Navidad, Hini!- gritó la rubia, antes de caer al piso. Los chicos fueron enseguida a ayudarla. Por fin encontraron a Ino.

**/(*o*)\ 7(*u*)7 ~(^w^~)**

-Entonces... ¿Son muy buenas amigas?- preguntó Naruto, viendo como Hinata tenía acurrucada a Ino en sus piernas. Iban en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Sai y Yamato, y el chico pelirrojo del cuál no sabían el nombre.

-B-bueno... Si, lo somos...- murmuró Hinata, acariciando el cabello de Ino, quién se despertó por un momento y le extendió su chicle.

-¡Toma mi chicle!- exigió la rubia, tendiendole su chicle.

-¡No quiero tu chicle!- repuso la Hyuga, con cierto asco.

-Sólo tomalo- le sermoneó Ino, embutiendoselo en la mano. Hinata suspiró y se lo metío en la boca. Naruto miró la escena, fascinado. ¿Tan buena amiga era Hinata? Entonces, Ino succionó el dedo de Hinata, quién lo saco rapidamente, con asco.

-¿Quieres una Toallita Útil?- le preguntó Naruto, y sacó un pequeño paquete de su pantalón. Tenía una toallita húmeda, y le limpió las manos a Hinata.

-¿S-siempre cargas u-una Toallita Útil?- le preguntó Hinata, sonrojada. Naruto sonrió, y asintió.

-Bueno, son muy útiles'ttebayo...- susurró, y entonces el vehículo se detuvo.

-Encontramos tu auto... Pero tiene a una alimaña encima- murmuró Sai, mirando el auto de Naruto, sentada encima del cofre estaba Sakura, quién parecía tener una actitud sexy ante todo. Naruto tragó saliva.

-Creo que es mejor que enfrente este asunto- se dijo Naruto saliendo de la camioneta. Hinata carraspeó un poco al verlo marchar.

-N-naruto...- murmuró y el rubio se volteó para verla. Hinata lo miró con mucha inocencia y sentimientos- F-fue... Fue un placer co-conocerte...

Naruto asintió y se volvió para enfrentar a Sakura. En verdad, estaba arrepintiendosé de salir de la camioneta de Sai.

-¡Hola!- le saludó Sakura, sonriendo. Naruto sólo le saludo con la mano.

-¿Que pasó con el tipo nuevo?- preguntó el rubio, ciertamente celoso. Pero ya no tanto. Sakura tragó saliva.

-Quería ir a casa. Y él no tiene un Yugo- terminó, bajando del auto- ¿Qué, no me vas a abrir la puerta?- preguntó Sakura, ciertamente herida- Vamos, es sólo un viaje- le dijo al rubio.

Naruto asintió y dejó que entrara. ¿Era sólo un viaje, cierto?

**...**

-¿Hola Sasuke? ¿D-dónde estás?- preguntó Hinata al telefóno- De acuerdo. Te veo ahí,... en... en 10 minutos- murmuró la chica, colgando.

-Siento lo que pasó- dijo Yamato, mirando fijamente a Hinata. Ella le sonrió.

-No fue nada. Parece que Naruto y Sakura son el uno para el otro- repuso suavemente la ojiperla. Yamato negó con la cabeza.

-Pero tú eres la mejor.

**...**

-¿De veras ya no sientes nada por mí?- preguntó Sakura con un tono lascivo de voz. Naruto tragó saliva, y siguió con su vista fija en el camino- Sentirías algo si estuvieras encima de mí...- acompletó la Haruno, con cierto recelo.

-Sakura, me has estado mandando señales muy contradictorias... Me amas o me odias- comentó el rubio, pero Sakura no lo dejó terminar, ya que tomó una de sus manos y la puso encima de uno de sus modestos pechos. Naruto arqueó una ceja- Creo que eso aclara todo.

Sakura sonrió con sorna. Había cumplido su objetivo.

-Vamos al lago que hay ahí- sugirió- Da vuelta a la izquierda- ordenó, señalando el lugar. Naruto la obedeció sin protestar.

**...**

-Gracias por traerme hasta aquí, Sai, Yamato...- agradeció Hinata, bajando del auto, enfrente del bar en el que estaba siendo esperada por Sasuke. Los tres chicos la miraron- G-gomen... No sé tu nombre...- le dijo al pelirrojo de enmedio. El chico sonrió e hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Me llamo Gaara- dijo, sonriendo. Hinata le sonrió también.

-G-gracias, de veras. Fue una noche muy divertida...- agradeció- Y por favor, lleven a Ino a casa... Ella todavía sigue algo ebria- agregó, con su voz suave un tanto triste.

-Claro. Gracias por todo, mi hetero-heroína- le agradeció Sai. Hinata asintió y entró al bar. Sasuke la miró y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Hola, preciosa!- le saludó. Hinata le sonrió- ¿Pudiste encontrar a Ino?- preguntó el chico, fingiendo ser amable. Hinata asintió.

-Fue una larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo para escucharla- le repuso Sasuke.

-Será mejor que no...- le respondió Hinata. Sasuke asintió.

-Algún día serás una madre increíble...

**...**

_Im sexy and I know it..._

-¡Oye, es mi canción!- murmuró Sakura, bajando del auto y dando un rídiculo bailecito por el patio enfrente del lago. Naruto rodó los ojos. Lo que antes le había parecido realmente sexy, ahora era estúpido.

Sakura seguía bailando enfrente de él, pero no tenía interes. Naruto miraba a Sakura sin expresión alguna. ¿Qué le pasaba?

**.-Flashback-.**

_-¿Sabes que cuando escribieron esta canción esperaban que bailaran así?- preguntó Naruto, moviendosé ritmicamente, pero muy raro. Hinata sonrió y se movió juntó con él, sonrojada- Este paso se llama "La sacudida"- le dijo, tomando su cabello y desordenandolo. Hinata rió e hizo lo mismo con él._

_Se estaba divirtiendo. Nunca había bailado así con Sakura, porque ella creía que era patético. Pero Hinata era diferente. Ella era genial. Estaba viendo a la verdadera Hinata, la que era la chica de sus sueños. _

**.-Fin FlashBack-.**

Hinata.

Ella era la razón.

Ella era la chica de sus sueños. Suspiró y miró a Sakura bailar todavía. Torció los ojos por última vez y dio reversa en su auto.

-¡Hey! ¿A donde vas?- gritó Sakura, enfadada. Naruto ni siquiera respondió.

Quería a Hinata, no a Sakura.

Mientras tanto, Sakura tomó su bolso y llamó a Kankuro. No se daría por vencida.

**...**

-Algo debe estar mal ¿Tu papá va a grabar con nosotros?- preguntó Sasuke. Hinata lo miró, absorta. ¿Que pasaba?

-N-no... No lo sé- respondió Hinata, con cierta decepción. Había descubierto porque Sasuke no la dejaba. Era doloroso.

Y en verdad, le había gustado mucho Naruto.

Entonces, la mesera llegó con la cuenta de Sasuke, Juugo y Suigetsu. Sasuke sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Oye, algo está mal. Nos cobraron. ¿Podrías encargarte de esto?- pregunto el Uchiha, extendiendole la cuenta. Hinata sonrió dulcemente.

-Claro- respondió. Fue caminando hacia la mesera y le llamó la atención dulcemente.

-C-creo... que son 2 ceros en lugar de uno- dijo la chica, saliendo del lugar. Estaba muy triste, y en verdad, no creía soportar estar con más chicos.

**...**

Naruto circuló por la calle, pensando en dondé podría estar Hinata. Recordó que ella llevaba puesta su chaqueta de gasolinero, y en el bolsillo de esa chaqueta tenía su telefóno. Paró en un telefóno público. Habian pasado 45 minutos.

**...**

-¿Quieres más pastel de carne?- le preguntó la chica que atendía a Hinata, en ese pequeño restaurante. Hinata asintió.

-Claro... Onegai, no dejes de traerlo...- pidió con voz dulce la chica. Entonces el telefóno en el bolsillo de su chaqueta sonó. La joven cerró sus ojos y lo contestó.

-Telefóno de Naruto. Por favor dejé un mensaje- respondió la joven suavemente.

-Eh, soy Uzumaki. Debo dejarle un mensaje a Naruto. Fue un imbécil al irse de la camioneta, y entiende que Hinata no lo quiera ver de nuevo. Pero se pregunta dondé esta su linda operadora-murmuró el rubio al telefóno.

Hinata sonrió y suspiró.

-Estoy en el restaurante Verici's, al lado de Super Center Tabichana- le respondió Hinata. Naruto sonrió y asintió.

-Mientras pasále mi mensaje- dijo al telefóno antes de ir corriendo al restaurante que Hinata le dijo. En verdad era una chica fantástica.

**(7*o*)/ /(*u*)\ \(*o*7)**

-Entonces... No eres novia de Sasuke-teme, cierto?- preguntó el rubio, mientras caminaban hacia el auto del rubio, en las luminosas calles de Tokio. Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-N-no... ¿T-te cuento algo? Y-yo... antes de Sasuke... n-no había besado a nadie...

-¿En serio?

-H-hai...- murmuró Hinata, sonrojada. Naruto asintió- D-deberíamos ir a algún lugar...

-Claro, sólo son las 4 de la mañana- dijo el rubio, un tanto sarcástico. Hinata bufó, divertida.

-Yo conozco un lugar... Te ll-llevó si yo conduzco- dijo la joven. Naruto asintió y ambos llegaron al auto, dondé Hinata inició a conducir.

**(7*o*)/ /(*u*)\ \(*o*7)**

_Así que todavía no encuentran a Fluffly ¿cierto? ¿Deberíamos darles otra pista? Creo que no... No se lo merecen... ¡De acuerdo! 68, 22, Tk, Tk. Con prisa: el concierto es a las 5:15_

-¿Que carajo significa eso?- preguntó Sai, oyendo la radio

-¿Ninguna de sus canciones tiene números, cierto?- preguntó Gaara, oyendo la radio también.

-No... A ver ¿69?- dijo Yamato, pensativo.

-No, es 68, deja de pensar en orales...- murmuró Sai. Ino se removió en la parte trasera de la camioneta- A ver, 6 sería la F, 8 sería la H...

-Idiotas. ¡Es una dirección!- les gritó, ya con dolor de cabeza- Calle 682, número 2, Tokio, Tokio- murmuró Ino, tocando su cabeza. Los chicos gritaron.

-¡Hey! La 682 está a la vuelta- gritó Yamato, quién conducia.

-¡Gira, idiota!- gritaron todos a coro. Los chicos giraron bruscamente, derrapando sobre el asfalto, dando una vuelta espectacular.

-¡Woah! ¡Los gays son geniales!- gritó Ino al sentir la vuelta.

Al fin, habían encontrado a Fluffly.

**\(*u*\) ~(*u*~) (/*o*)/**

-E-es que no lo creo... Que pare-rezcas mi compañero musical del alma- dijo Hinata, conduciendo y mirando el iPod de Naruto- Excepto por The Cure.

-Oye, ¿que tiene de malo The Cure?- preguntó Naruto, sonriente.

-"The Cure" Nada, excepto el nombre. "La cura" ¿que curan? Deberían llamarse "The Cause"- bromeó Hinata, dando un pequeño derrapón- Uh, llegamos- dijo, y tan pronto lo dijo, chocó contra una banca.

-Ok... No paso nada'ttebayo...- dijo Naruto, viendo a Hinata con todo el rostro rojo y sus ojos húmedos.

-Lo siento- dijo sinceramente la chica.

-No, no te preocupes... Siempre me pasa... Se desarma y yo lo reparó- Hinata rió, suavemente, y asintió, mientras ambos salían del auto.

Entonces, Hinata caminó y guió a Naruto cerca de una lujosa disquera. Eso impresionó totalmente a Naruto.

-E-eras... Hija de Hiashi Hyuga, ¿cierto?- preguntó el Uzumaki y la joven asintió, un tanto apenada- Debí darme cuenta... Te pareces mucho... ¿Y a este trabajo te referías?

-H-hai... Pero... No me malentiendas; Amo la música, pero si trabajo aquí... Y-yo... C-creo que... N-no la amaré de la misma forma...

-Vaya... Tiene muchisímo sentido, Hina-chan...- dijo Naruto. Las mejillas de Hinata al instante se coloraron de rojo.

-E-eso... C-creo... ¿Quieres entrar?- preguntó la joven Hyuga, y el Uzumaki asintió. Entró al estudio, lleno de instrumentos, equipo de grabación, un hermoso y gran sillón negro, y al final, un pequeño sofá individual.

-Claro... Me gustaría grabar- dijo el joven, entrando a la salita. Hinata activo las grabaciones y Naruto tomó una guitarra, y se coloco el equipo de grabación.

_Chocaste mi auto... Fue un grave error dejarte conducir... Nunca lo haré de nuevo... Chocaste mi auto... Fue el peor error de mi vida... _

Cuando terminó de cantar, se miraron unos segundos, y rieron al unísono.

-¿Sabes? Hay una parte del judaísmo que me encanta... Dice que el mundo está roto en pedazos, y que es nuestro deber encontrar los pedazos y volver a armarlo- dijo Hinata, moviendo algunas cosas al azar en el mezclador de música.

-Quizá... Quizá no debemos encontrar los pedazos... Tal vez nosotros somos los pedazos- dijo Naruto, mirando fijamente a Hinata.

-N-naruto...- murmuró Hinata, totalmente sonrojada y siendo totalmente impulsiva. Naruto la miró, con atención, y le pareció más linda que nunca- Y-yo... V-voy a entrar...- anunció la joven. Naruto asintió y tragó saliva.

¿Porque eso lo ponía tan nervioso?

Entonces, la puerta del pequeño estudio de grabación se abrió, dejando ver la figura de Hinata. En toda la noche, no se había fijado en que su chamarra le quedaba grande, en contraste con una camisa roja que parecía pegarse a su pecho. El pantalón azul de mezclilla dejaba ver unas piernas muy hermosas. En pocas palabras, Hinata era preciosa.

Con una seña de la mano, Naruto le indicó que se sentara a su lado. Ambos sentados en un sillón negro, compartíendo miradas. Entonces, el rubio tomó a Hinata por una de sus mejillas y la besó en los labios.

Se notaba que Hinata no tenía mucha experiencia.

Poco a poco, fue introduciendo su lengua en el interior de la boca de la joven. Se recostaron encima del sofá, Naruto posicionado suavemente encima de Hinata.

-Y-yo... Y-yo no quisiera competir c-con ella- murmuró Hinata, al sentir las manos de Naruto adentrandose en la parte trasera de su camisa.

-No lo harás... Yo tampoco podría competir contra él'ttebayo- respondió Naruto subiendo la camisa de la sonrojada joven.

-Sé que no soy bonita... Al menos... No de ese e-estilo- susurró Hinata, aún sonrojada.

-Hinata, eres preciosa- aseguró el rubio, quitando su camisa y viendo fijamente los pechos de la joven cubiertos por un sostén familiar y morado- C-creo que Yamato tiene este sostén, de veras.

Hinata rió, recordando el momento en que Yamato le dió el sostén.

-E-es una l-larga historia-repuso la chica, y Naruto dirigió sus manos al botón del pantalón de la chica- ¡Uy, manos frías, manos frías!

-Lo siento... Vaya, tus pantalones son difíciles de quitar- dijo el rubio, forcejeando con ellos- ¿Porque los compraste?- preguntó entre risas Naruto.

-Y-yo no recuerdo porque...- aseguró la chica, sonriendo. Naruto por fin logró desabrochar su pantalón, también abriendo el suyo.

-_I Want to hold your hand..._- le susurró Naruto antes de acariciar su mejilla y hacer suya a Hinata.

Sakura no tenía razón. Hinata si podía tener orgasmos.

**\(*u*\) ~(*u*~) (/*o*)/**

Se besaron por última vez, Hinata estaba totalmente sonrojada y Naruto también tenía sus mejillas ruborizadas. Entonces, el telefóno de Naruto sonó.

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be... _

-Lo siento- se disculpó el rubio, tomando su celular. Era un mensaje de Sai.

_Naru, puede que estes haciendo cosas pervertidas, pero por favor, ven, hemos encontrado a Fluffly, en la 682, número 2. Rápido. Tocan a las 5:15, tienen 10 minutos... Mientras llevamos a Ino casa._

-¿Qu-qué pasa?- preguntó la joven, sonriente y muy sonrojada.

-¡Encontraron a Fluffly! Rápido ¿A cuanto tiempo queda la 682 de aquí?- preguntó Naruto, saltando junto con Hinata fuera del sillón.

-A 5 minutos- dijo la joven, apresuradamente. Tomaron sus ropas restantes y se vistieron precipitadamente, saliendo rápidamente del estudio y la disquera.

¿Que podía mejorar esa noche?

**(7*o*)/ /(*u*)\ \(*o*7)**

-Vaya, cuanta gente...-dijo Naruto, con sarcasmo, viendo a unas cuentas personas alrededor de un pequeño escenario y entre ellos había ciertas personas indeseadas: Sasuke y Sakura.

-¡Hinata!- gritó Sasuke.

-¡NARUTO!- vociferó Sakura, viendo al rubio tomando de la mano a Hinata. La aludida fue tomada bruscamente por Sasuke, quién miró a Naruto agresivamente.

-¿Qué, no tienes novia y te robas a la mía?- dijo el Uchiha, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Naruto.

-Vamos Naruto, veamos el show juntos...- insistía Sakura, tomando un brazo del Uzumaki con verdadera obsesión. Naruto y Hinata se miraron, separados a escasos centimetros. La gente empezaba a llegar al mismo tiempo que los integrantes de _Nagareboshi, _la banda que abriría el concierto, subían al escenario.

-¡Hinata, debemos ver a Fluffly juntos!- gruñó Sasuke- Y luego hablar con tu padre sobre el disco...- agregó, aún tomando con fuerza a la joven. Sakura seguía aferrada al brazo de Naruto, y entonces, de nuevo se miraron. Habían transcurrido algunos minutos.

_I want to shine!... So..._

Con fuerza, Hinata se separó de Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que Naruto de Sakura. Se miraron unos segundos, el mismo tiempo que tardó _Nagareboshi _en bajar para dejarle el espacio a Fluffy. Naruto tomó de la mano a Hinata y se dirigieron a la salida.

-Maldita sea... ¡Gasté 3 años con la hija de Hiashi Hyuga!- gritó Sasuke. Entonces, Sakura golpeó a Kankuro, estando a su lado.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡Shanarooo! ¡Y te engañé todo el tiempo, imbécil!- le gritó Sakura a Naruto, pero ya no la oían. Se fueron a la primera estación de trenes que había.

**xXxThe Pre-EndxXx**

-¿Que pasa, Hina?- preguntó Naruto al ver que Hinata se detenía en el inicio de las escaleras eléctricas de aquella estación de trenes.

-Estoo... ¿N-no te molesta ha-haber p-pérdido el concierto?- preguntó Hinata. Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-No, si con eso estoy contigo'dattebayo...- sonrió Naruto, y Hinata le devolvió la cálida sonrisa mientras bajaba por las escaleras y le plantaba un beso muy bien correspondido por Naruto. Mientras ellos se encaminaban a Kyoto, la luz del sol iba saliendo. Eran casi, las 6:30 de la mañana.

_...How you turn around and say "Take My Breath Away... Take my breath away"... _

Entonces, se miraron y entraron corriendo al tren con destino a Kyoto, dispuestos a iniciar un increíble _playlist _con sus vidas. La mejor noche de música y amor que los dos hubiesen podido soñar jamás.

_And the songbirds are singing... Like they know the score... And i love you, i love you, i love you, like never before... _

**xXxThe EndxXx**

**Canciones:**

I Love It- Icona Pop

You Gotta Fight For You Right To Party- Beastie Boys

21 Guns- Green Day

I Will Follow You Into The Dark- Death Cab For Cutie

Wannabe- Spacie Girls

We Are Young- Fun

I Want To Hold Your Hand- The Beatles

Sexy And I Know It- LMFAO

Let It Be- The Beatles

Shooting Star- Nagareboshi

Take My Breath Away- Berlín

Songbird- Eva Cassidy

**Las 3 que oyó la autora:**

I Was Made For Loving You- Kiss

Precious- Depeche Mode

Who Wants To Live Forever- Queen

**xXxCreditsxXx**

**¡Gracias por leer! Un gusto el que lean esto, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo. Lamento si son demasiadas palabras, intenté resumirlo lo más posible. Adaptación de "Nick and Norah: Infinite Playlist". Amaría un review, de veras, para ver en que podría mejorar en mis siguientes trabajos.**

**Atentamente.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka =*w*= **


End file.
